What is Love?
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: Percy accepts who he is. When Nico popps up in his life, he thinks he's found the missing piece of the puzzle to his heart. Will they survive, or will it be a rocky road downhill? SLASH. rated M for language, mature concepts, and sexual refrecnes :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the story Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The rightful author is Rick Riordan**

**I am simply a fan… Who happens to like slash: D **

**All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the new characters that I have added do not exist in his books. **

**What is love? 2: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction**

Nico was staying as a guest at Percy Jackson's house after Mrs. Blowfis insisted when he said he was homeless. Percy was studying for a test, and Nico decided to help him. Because of their ADHD, none of this would be easy. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground, submerged in a book. Percy lay on the couch, sprawled out, going through papers. He leaned over and looked at Nico.

"So, how do you study?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged. "Just what I'm doing; reading and re-reading and re-reading."

Percy snorted. "Sounds fun,"

"Do you wanna pass or what?"

"I honestly don't care. And plus, how can you read anything with dyslexia?"

Nico flipped the book around. It was written in Greek. "Amazon,"

"Oh," Percy said, chuckling.

There was a still silence as Nico continued to read. Percy's books where in English, so he threw it over his shoulder, crashing into something.

Nico jumped and turned around. "Damn it, Percy!" He threw down his book and looked around for the damage.

"Why do you care so much?" Percy asked.

"Because I don't want you to break Mrs. Blofis' stuff, duh…!" Nico snapped. He found the broken glass ornament. He crouched down to examine the damage. Nico started to pick up small bits by hand.

Percy sat down in front of him.

Nico looked up at Percy and accidentally cut himself with the jagged edge to a piece of glass. He cursed loudly.

"Aww shit," Percy said. "You really got yourself there, huh?"  
"Ya think…?"  
"Okay, okay," Percy said. He pulled a bandage out of his pocket.

Nico licked his cut. Percy waved the bandage in his face. "Hello, son of Hades! Hmm, you have a pretty pink tongue."

Nico gave Percy a strange look. "Can I have the…?"

Percy unraveled the bandage and popped it onto Nico's finger. "All better!" he said. "Except its missing one thing..!"

Nico snatched his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

Percy stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. Then he waved it around sensually in his mouth.

"Dude, kill the male prostitute thing."

Percy laughed.

Percy and Nico tried to study some more until around 5:00. Nico was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, let's watch TV," Percy said, shaking him awake. Nico glared and rubbed his eyes, smearing his eyeliner. Percy snorted and sat cross-legged on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nico sat down on the far end of the couch, away from Percy. He held his head. Percy was getting into in this weird show about teen moms when a commercial came on.

"That's it, I'm calling a taxi." Nico sighed.

The doorbell rang. Percy jumped up and ran to the door with a wad of money. "Hello pizza girl," Nico heard him say.

Nico got up and went to the door where the pizza girl was making change.

"Oh, this is my friend Nico." Percy said, elbowing Nico affectionately. Nico sighed sleepily and leaned his back against the door.

"Nico, stop falling asleep everywhere," Percy complained.

The pizza girl smiled. "Is he your little brother?"

"No, just a friend…"

"A boyfriend…?"

Nico choked on his saliva.

"I saw the way you looked at him." The pizza girl giggled and looked back to Percy for answers.

The pizza girl handed Percy the box of pizza and smiled.

"See you around Mr. Jackson," she said, turning and walking back to her car. Percy smiled after her and shut the door. "She's really nice for a pizza delivery girl."

"Is this really my life…?" Nico asked himself, groaning.

Nico turned and leaned his forehead on the wall, facing outward. Percy got up behind him and pulled himself into Nico's rear, making mock sexual noises.

"Percy, you bitch." Nico joked.

Percy howled with laughter. "But hey, you have a tight ass."

Nico rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room, slumping on the throw pillows.

"Hungry?" Percy asked, sliding the pizza box on the counter and joining Nico on the couch.

"No, I'm fasting."  
"For what…?"

"…The I haven't been hungry for day's holiday." Nico ran his hand through his silky black hair.

Out of nowhere, the lights flickered, and smashed off. Percy froze. Nico didn't budge. Percy fumbled through his pockets and produced a small flashlight. He waved it around the room. Nico held a throw pillow in his face. Percy aimed the light over at Nico. He held the light to his face and smiled. Nico smiled back briefly.

Percy sprawled out on the couch. He flipped in and out. At last he said, "I'm horny."

Nico yawned.

"I'm so horny." Percy said again.

Nico sat up. "I have to go to the bathroom," he started to get up, but Percy stopped him.

"Want me to help you?"

"Uh… no thanks, no…"

"But it's so dark, what if you bump into something?"

"Son of Hades," Nico said, pointing to himself in the darkness.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"My bladder sure says so."

"Ouch; now I'm really horny."

"Then go rape your neighbors and leave me be."

Percy laughed, but Nico sat still, not finding any humor in his suggestion.

"Why are you so serious?" Percy asked.

"Because I'm tired and my bladder is full." Nico said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

Percy sat alone in the dark living room, waving around the mini flashlight. It was still turned off. He threw it in the air and caught it about five times. The sixth time, he dropped it. Ever since Percy and Mrs. Blowfis ran into Nico at the library, and his Mrs. Blowfis insisted that he stay with them until he found someplace to go for the summer, Percy had developed a hopeless crush on the son of Hades. Where had it come from? Percy had always loved girls. Annabeth, briefly Rachel Elizabeth Dare, this new half blood named Yvonne who was a bit to young, and of course, Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love. He dreamed about girls, fanaticized about girls; he would blush to their touch… What about Nico was so alluring to him? Nico and Percy where almost cousins; technically they where, but they weren't _really _related. Being the son of Poseidon, Nico's father and his father where brothers; their moms where human and their fathers where gods, therefore, they had no DNA. The only DNA Percy had from his parents was from his mother, Sally Jackson Blowfis.

Really thinking about it, Percy decided that what he first saw in Nico that he was maturing. He went from a boy who liked card games to an independent, attractive (very, very attractive in fact!) young man. Wow, Percy thought to himself. He was really starting to sound, you know… Gay… He shoved the thought out of his mind. There was something called bisexual, but Percy knew that he couldn't look in the mirror one morning thinking, "I am bisexual. I like girls and boys. My name is Perceus Jackson."

Percy's thoughts where interrupted when he heard a scream. By instinct, Percy jumped off of the couch and ran to the bathroom, where he knew Nico was.

Nico di Angelo was nowhere in sight, though Percy could hear him screaming like, right in his ear. He looked all round, in the medicine cabinet, under the sink cabinet… He even looked in the toilet. Then it occurred to him; the shower. He pulled back the curtain to see a screaming Nico, swinging his ink black sword around in the shower.

"Get away!" Nico screamed. His eyes where squeezed tightly shut. He was drenched from head to toe, and his makeup was running all down his face. "You're not my mother!"

The water was running at full speed. Percy touched it, allowing his fingers to get wet. By reflex, he pulled his hand back; the water was _hot_. He had to turn this off, fast. Taking in his mind and soul into the water, Percy reached for the faucet mindlessly in the darkness. He had allowed his hands not to get wet so he wouldn't be burned by the water. When finally the water was off and Nico shut up, all was still and quiet.

Nico sat still in the shower, and slowly opened his eyes; his dark clothes where wet and dragging down his body. He immediately started to shiver from the rushing room temperature air. Nico met Percy's eyes. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with his already wet cheeks. Nico started to whimper and cover his face in shame. Now that was what you called a mental breakdown.

"Nico, what in the world…?" Percy finally mustered himself to say. "I mean, what where you… What happened? Is this an attempt to suicide?"  
Nico glared at Percy. "I am not suicidal." He spat through tears. "I'm not one to cheat death."

Percy held out his hand to the other boy. "Take my hand."

Nico took Percy's hand and got out of the shower. His chills returned. "Ugh," he sighed, rubbing his arms to warm himself.

Percy grabbed a towel and handed it to Nico, who threw it over his shoulders and held the fabric close to his skin.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"Come back to the couch and tell me what happened."

The two wandered back into the living room, trusting their instincts with where to step in order to avoid accidents.

Nico sat down on the couch, with a throw pillow held tightly to his chest.

"Tell me what happened," Percy said.

"I just went to wash my hands, and this black smoke came out of the drain. I thought the fire alarm in there would go off, but it didn't. I assumed it had something to do with being a demigod. Then the black smoke turned into the goddess of the ghosts, Melinoe. She usually turns into someone you want to see, but she brought fourth a ghost from the Underworld; it was my mom, Maria di Angelo. She was talking to me, and trying to explain things, but when I tried to touch her hand, Melinoe and Mom turned into stone people. I turned around and saw Medusa. I looked away and lunged at her, but I fell into the shower and hit my head. From there, and army of stone victims melted though the wall and attacked me. They where immune to my precious sword…"

Percy contemplated this. "Did you by any chance, fall asleep on the toilet?"

"I would have still been there when you came to get me and Percy…"

"What,"

"Could you be serious for once?"

"It depends."

"On what…?" Nico sighed with impatience.

"Let me talk to you about something."

"Does it have anything to do with today?"

"A lot, trust me."

"Go on."

Percy sat down rather close to Nico on the couch. Nico tried to move away, but he was left with no room to do so.

"Nico, do you think it's weird that Silena liked Beckendorf even though he was the son of Hephaestus and Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"No, I mean, it's not like they where blood related and… Well I saw the way Silena would look at him, and the way Beckendorf would brag about her. There was this unmistakable romantic connection between them. Now they're both gone, but at least they're in the same place. They should be, they where both good people overall; they where real heroes."

"So, love is love?"

"Exactly,"

"So, do you think the fancy between Connor Stoll and Pollux is wrong?"

"Who, the son of Hermes and the son of Dionysus…?"  
Uh-oh, Percy thought. "Um, yea, them… Don't tell anyone though, that wasn't supposed to get around."

Nico nodded. "Like you said, love is love. It can take many forms."

Percy sighed and held his heart. "You promise you won't tell."

"I don't have anyone to tell anyway," Nico said.

Percy smirked. "Well, I'm intrusting you with another secret. Love is love, so I'm not holding back."

Nico relaxed his shoulders and looked Percy in the eyes, positive.

"Okay," Percy said, biting his lip. "Nico, ever since last week, I've began to have these strange, different feelings. I've never felt this way, but since today I realized how real it was. Nico, I have a…"

"Wart," Nico butted in.

"Be serious."

Nico snorted. "Whatever you say,"

"Nico di Angelo, I have a hopeless, unconditional love type of feeling for you. Yes, it's the kind that you have with your Valentine, yes, it's the one you have for your spouse, and yes, it's the one you have that makes your heart ace with so much love that you just want to cry."

Nico was frozen with a "deer-in-headlights" look in his eyes. When he finally unfroze and blinked he couldn't look Percy in the eyes; he couldn't think straight. Percy, on the other hand, was complete now that he had that off of his chest. He smiled at himself, completely aware that he was blushing, completely aware that he was blinking away tears.

"So what do you think?" Percy finally asked.

"I think I need some pizza because my bones are rattling and I feel like a skinny corpse." Nico got up and wandered over to the kitchen.

"That's because you are. But you're an adorable, sweet, gray eyed corpse."

It was obvious that Nico heard Percy's remark, but he was trying not to. He would not accept the fact that he was being crushed on.

Percy clicked on his mini flashlight and waved it around, looking for the pizza box. He finally found it and took out a slice of pizza. He handed it to Nico with knowledge that he wasn't actually hungry. Nico just wanted something else to think about.

The son of Hades didn't take the pizza or even bother to look at it, so Percy set it on the counter and shown the flashlight on the entire kitchen. He looked at the magnets on the refrigerator, admiring their gleam when they made contact with the plastic magnet covers.

Nico made his way to the counter and found his pizza. He picked over it, tearing apart pepperonis. Percy felt eyes on his back and turned around.

"Wow, this is the first non-blue food I've seen around here." Nico finally spoke up. His voice was dry and cracked like he was crying again.

"Of course you've only seen it, seeing as you don't eat." Percy picked.

Nico groaned in the back of his throat. "Whatever Jackson,"

"Ooh, so cold." Percy said, throwing Nico a flirtatious smile across the counter. Nico deflected the smile with a grimace.

"Why do you look at me like that?"  
Percy's heart sang. "Because you're beautiful and you don't care that I'm in love with you. The resistance is so attractive."

"So what if I don't eat, I haven't been hungry." Nico mumbled, bringing back up the eating subject.

"That's a lie," Percy sighed. "It's been like 3½ days. You've had like, 5 glasses of water, and that's probably why your piss is brown."

"You're gross. And how would you know?"

Percy put on a fake professional voice. "I'm a doctor, I take urine samples."

Nico giggled, to Percy's surprise. He'd heard Nico laugh about 10 times the whole time he knew him; yet lately, the laughs where pure gold. Hearing Nico laugh sent a humming bird feeling up Percy's chest. It was like his heart was sputtering with love. Just Nico di Angelo's voice was like the most expensive drug to liven his soul.

"You're funny," Nico said. His smile could be seen from across the world. His happiness gave off a glow that broke through the darkened apartment.

"Am I…?" Percy asked, coming over to Nico's side of the counter.

"Yea," Nico said, turning around in his stool to where Percy was. "You're like so sarcastic, and quick witted."

"Where those complements, son of Hades?"

Nico nodded with another smile. "I believe so, son of Poseidon."

There was this vibe Nico was giving off; it seemed accepting. It was like he was finally saying hey; maybe I actually like this guy back. Maybe I don't care what other people think. Maybe it doesn't matter if my face doesn't say "I love Percy Jackson" when I look in the mirror.

"Dude," Nico said. "Maybe you're not so bad for a fish boy."

Percy chuckled. "Fish boy, huh, prince of darkness…?"  
Nico stood, almost reaching Percy's height. He caught him by the forearms and smirked, looking him in the eyes. "Yep, fish boy all day."

"So, um…" Percy said, finding himself redden. "Are you about to kiss me?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Well, you look pretty kissable, but…"

Nico sighed. His eyes where smiling. There was something about them that just screamed "SEX!" at that moment. The empty gray void of his eyes was making Percy melt.

"This is no bromance," Nico whispered sweetly before leaning into Percy's face. When he was standing on his tiptoes and just inches away, he said. "You may kiss the demigod," like this was a spoof on the average wedding.

Percy didn't have to be told twice. He kissed the son of Hades, the same way he would kiss a girl. Not just any girl, though. He kissed Nico di Angelo the way he would kiss the most perfect girl; the smartest, kindest, most respectful girl from Olympus to the Underworld. It was the same idea, except in this case, it was a boy.

The kiss ended, and Nico pulled back reluctantly. He looked back into Percy's eyes and stood on his tiptoes for one last extended peck on the lips.

"You taste like famine," Percy joked.

"You're so, so, funny…" Nico said, quite seriously. His eyes where actually closed, as he stood there, holding Percy's strong, toned forearms in his hands.

Percy was just staring at Nico in wonder. His creamy, pale olive skin was glowing with love. He tilted his head back and kissed Nico's neck. Doing so, Percy inhaled Nico's scent; it was like the alluring fruits of the Underworld. When he pulled away, Nico's eyes where still closed. He opened them and tears poured out. He smiled at Percy. Percy smiled back, and it was like smiling at the sun.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"T-that was my first _ever_ kiss. It felt like my last for sure…" Nico said.

"But don't cry though," Percy said, gently brushing a tear away.

There was a pause as Nico sniffled and tears rolled down his cheeks chronically.

"Am I broken?" Nico asked.

Percy chuckled. "No, you're working just fine."

"I-I shouldn't be crying this much, it's like I'm PMS-ing. Isn't that only for girls?"

Percy nodded.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Percy said, "You're just being my sweet, emotional Underworld Pomegranate."

Nico looked up into Percy's sea blue eyes and chuckled. "What?"  
"You're my Underworld Pomegranate. You're the son of Hades, ruler of the Underworld, and you're dangerous and alluring like one of the fruits in the Underworld."

Nico sighed and looked out the window, thinking. "This feels so perfect. This feels so right. Do you think we'll loose our demigod friends over this?"

"Maybe," Percy said. "The world is so twisted out there… But one thing's for sure."

Nico looked up with intelligent eyes for an answer. His eyes where rimmed with purple and smudged makeup.

"Love is love," Percy said. "It comes in all forms."

Nico looked down, thinking, then nodded. "Love is love." He repeated. "Even if it is with a fish boy,"

Percy smirked. "I think you should rest,"

Nico looked up defiantly. "Why, I wanna stay up all night with you."

"Because, you look like a zombie… A real one,"

"I'll eat breakfast."

"Good idea."

Nico lay down on the couch, talking to Percy about anything he could think of.

"Percy, when I talk to my Dad down in the Underworld about my problems at camp, Demeter always brings up the positive side of the conversation. She says, "Nico, Nico, nothing lasts forever. There are some things you wait out, some things that just happen, and some things go when you don't want them to, like Bianca." Nico said.

"Hmm," Percy thought. "Good quote, Lady Demeter."

"No," Nico said. "I mean, when people say, best friends forever and all that shit, don't they know that nothing lasts forever… Not even this moment will." Nico frowned, but softened when Percy looked him in the eyes.

"Well yea, but it's always best to keep a positive outlook on things. Do it even if you know the positive won't come; it's the power of attraction."

"Like between us?"  
Percy stopped and looked at Nico, touching his olive cheek. "Yea, I guess it is."

On that note, Nico fell into a deep sleep in Percy's arms. Percy stayed up, watching him smile peacefully with his dreams, thinking just how strong their power of attraction really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the story Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The rightful author is Rick Riordan**

**I am simply a fan… Who happens to like slash: D **

**All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the new characters that I have added do not exist in his books. **

**What is love? A Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction **

Percy Jackson was falling asleep that night with Nico in his arms, when Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis returned from their date. He heard the door shut gently, which alerted him. Percy stood and quickly took a blanket and covered Nico's body with it gently. He ruffled his hair and pretended to be tired like he'd just waken up.

"Mom, Paul…?" Percy called, walking around the corner to the doorway.

"Hi Percy," Mrs. Blowfis said, smiling. She looked exhausted.

"Who turned off all the lights?" Paul asked.

"Power outage," Percy said simply. "I ordered pizza… Yum,"

"Well ya, but it's probably cold now; it's freezing in here." Sally said, her teeth rattling.

Paul and Mrs. Blowfis walked around the corner to the living room where they found Nico sleeping on the couch.

"What a cute kid," Mrs. Blowfis said. "You didn't keep him up too long, did you?"

Percy blushed. "W-what—excuse me?"

Paul gave Percy an odd look. "You alright, Perce..?"

"Uh, yea,"  
"I said, you didn't keep him up too long, did you?" Percy's mom asked.

"Oh, nope," Percy swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I think I'll go to bed." Percy went into his room and closed the door hurriedly behind him.

"What's with him?" Paul asked his wife.

Mrs. Blowfis shrugged. "I don't know…" Paul's wife paused and looked at Nico fearfully, turning green.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Paul asked, touching his wife's shoulders.

"Nico…?" Mrs. Blowfis called into the darkness.

Nico twitched in his sleep and sighed happily.

"Thank God, he's still alive."

"What where you thinking he was?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," Sally said. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

The next morning, Percy awoke naturally around 10:00 and sat up in bed. He was wearing nothing but his jeans from the day before and an undershirt. All he could think of was Nico; Nico, Nico, and more Nico.

Percy's blue walls swirled around him like the sea. The light from the early morning warmed his cheek.

Nico appeared at Percy's door.

Percy smiled and Nico smiled back. The son of Hades melted into Percy's bedroom, held Percy's face in his hands, and kissed him. "Hey, fish boy," Nico said, smiling. He still held Percy's face.

Percy just sighed happily in reply with his eyes still closed. Nico kissed Percy's forehead and released his face, kneeling on the ground beside his bed. Percy wet his lips, tasting Nico on himself.

"I got this… Call…" Nico said, his voice returning to its calm, dark self.

"From who…?" Percy asked, lying back in his bed.

"Annabeth,"

"Uhh…"

"She wants us to meet her at Starbucks in an hour."

"Well dang, wise girl," Percy said, sitting up and staring at the wall as if it was Annabeth herself.

"Yea, she said she wants to see us, because there was this big tragedy that we just have to know about."

"Well alright," Percy said. "If it's that important, it's okay with me."

Mrs. Blowfis came up to Percy's door and looked inside. "Err, good morning?"

"Oh, hi Mom," Percy said, red like an apple.

"What's going on…?"

"Nothing, I'm just talking to my wall."

"But Nico,"

"Just woke up, I know."

Mrs. Blofis silt her eyes and gave Percy a steely stare. "Okay Percy…" She left.

Nico sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go get dressed."

"Wait right there," Percy said. "I thought you said you where eating breakfast today."

"I'll get coffee."

"That's a liquid, brown pee."

Nico's gray eyes lit up and he burst out laughing. "So what, that's my new nickname?"

The son of Poseidon nodded and half smiled. "Nico di Angelo you're my lovely brown pee."

Nico's eyes drooped and his mouth hung open. "You sound so hot; I can't just sit down here and imagine what I want to do with you."

Nico stood and crawled onto Percy's bed. He pushed Percy's legs apart and sat with his legs around his waist like he was riding a horse. Nico leaned over and touched Percy's thick dark hair. He let it run through his fingers.

Percy was smiling with love. He touched Nico's creamy, olive neck and kissed his lips. Nico sighed with satisfaction into Percy's mouth.

Paul Blowfis past Percy's room on the way to the bathroom; he heard sensual, flirtatious communication from the room. Paul stopped and walked backwards to Percy's room. He gasped and kept walking hurriedly.

Nico heard the gasp and rolled off of Percy. "Who was that?"

Percy laughed.

"What's funny?"  
Percy turned on his side to where Nico was and touched his toned waist under his shirt. "Take off your shirt; I wanna see who's hiding under all that black."

Nico sighed at Percy's touch, but shrugged away a bit. "Someone saw us."

"So, fuck them, I love you."

"Percy, it wasn't just anybody, it had to be your mom or Paul."

"Well, Mom's cool but Paul's a homophobe. Screw Paul, he's a dick. Now, let's see yours…"

"Why are you so horny all the time?" Nico asked, lying on his back.

"Because you're always around,"

"But you're the one with the big dick, I have a weenie."

Percy howled with laughter and smiled back at Nico when he recovered. "I don't care; I bet you it feels just as good being stuck up my ass."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You need to wake up, Percy, before you have a fucking erection."  
Percy rolled over onto his stomach and ran his hand down Nico's chest. "You really need to take that shirt off."

"Percy,"

"Yea…?"

"We should probably get going. Annabeth said an hour."

"Not before you promise me something."

"Anything, fish boy,"  
Percy's eyes where softened with love and emotion. "Sleep with me tonight."

"Like, sex..?" Nico asked nervously.

"No, just…" Percy gripped Nico's arm and closed his eyes. "Like lay beside me and share my dreams. Listen to my breathing and stay there until day breaks. Kiss me when the sun rises."

"Okay," Nico said, smiling.

Percy and Nico met Annabeth at the Starbucks practically right across from the apartment. Annabeth was standing outside beside the bike rack reading a book about Greek Philosophy.

"Annabeth," Percy called.

Annabeth jumped, almost dropping her thick, hardcover book.

Nico and Percy finished crossing the street and stood next to the daughter of Athena. She looked at the two of them awkwardly while juggling her book.

Annabeth Chase smiled. "Nico, I didn't expect you to come."

"I didn't except to be here," Nico said.

"Nice…" Annabeth looked curiously at Nico's ink black Slipknot t-shirt. "Shirt, you have there."

"Yea, yea, yea," Nico said. "That's what they all say."

Annabeth turned to Percy. "Well, if it isn't Percy Jackson."  
`Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yea, I guess that's me."

"Wanna, um, sit down and talk?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy still.  
Percy nodded with a tight smile.

Annabeth sat down next to Percy and Nico inside Starbucks awkwardly. Nico stared out the window, not meeting Percy's eyes, but he felt Percy's eyes rest on his cheek.

"So, how's you're mom?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at her strangely but answered. "She's cool; I guess."  
Nico took a package of sugar and emptied its contents onto the table. Annabeth looked at the pile of sugar oddly and met Nico's eyes. He looked away instantly.

"How's your mom, I mean dad?" Percy asked.

"He's cool; I guess." Annabeth answered.

Nico blew the pile of sugar grains around with a straw.

Percy managed to catch the other boy's eyes. He smiled. Nico smiled back.

Annabeth scratched her head and cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant."

All was quiet. The last customer other than the three friends left the store with a magazine.

"What the fuck." Nico said dryly.

Percy blinked. "By whom, may I ask?"  
Annabeth blushed. "I'm not sure."

"Prostitutes get those kind of benefits; missing, unknown daddies." Nico mumbled.

Percy coughed and glared at his friend. Nico stuck out a pouting lip.

"What the hell is your problem?" Annabeth asked. She was redder than before.

"Hell's my problem."

Percy chuckled. "You know what, I'll be right back." He got up and wandered off somewhere. No one bothered to look where.

Annabeth groaned and threw her empty coffee cup across the table. Nico lifted his arm out of the way and it fell onto the floor. He took the straw and aimed it at the pile of sugar. He blew into the straw, making the grains spray into Annabeth's direction. She grimaced. Nico started to hum the rhythm to a song. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and clicked it.

"I give you, Anaklusmos!" He said in a strange, tiny voice.

Annabeth growled and glared at the son of Hades. "What is wrong with you? Why do you hate me so much?"  
Nico rolled his eyes. "Whoever said that?"

"I did, just now. I recorded it for proof."

"Don't play that card on me, your owl-ness."

The two sat quietly, looking anywhere but at each other. Nico started to fidget in his seat. He kicked Annabeth's leg.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Impulse," Nico lied sharply.

"I see the way you look at Percy." Annabeth said.

"So?"

"I see the way he's the only one you'll meet eyes with. I saw the way you followed behind him like a dog."

"Shut up."  
Annabeth scowled. "And why should I? You can't hide it much longer, Nico. I know you and Percy have something!"

Nico gave Annabeth a piercing stare. "You're a real load of shit, wise girl. I hope you know that."

"You know what; maybe I do hate you,"

"Don't you hate everyone?"  
Nico shrugged. "Only knocked up prostitutes like you; I bet you the dad is some mortal; some hobo or something outsmarted the _daughter of Athena_."

"Shut up and eat some spaghetti Italian boy!" Annabeth spat. "You could use the extra pounds anyway, you skinny pussy."

Nico turned red. "Now that was too far, you just insulted my mother! Don't you know she's dead? You have a damn mother! And you can see your dad whenever you want! Your mom's a fucking Olympian! Screw all of them up there, banishing my father!"

"You can't blame all of them for that!"

"And you have no right to offend me like that! You gods damn racist!"

"Saying that doesn't make me _racist_!"

It was quiet. Annabeth hiccupped. Nico looked at her; her eyes where red and her cheeks where flushed. Tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry okay…"

Nico rolled his eyes. "What in Apollo's name did I do now?"

"We should probably stop throwing names around with mortals here," Annabeth grumbled. "It's not safe."

"You know what, ever since you came around, I've gotten this vibe… You still like Percy don't you?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
Nico swallowed, watching his words. "B-because… B-because you always bring a load of drama with you! And Percy's moved on! He doesn't like you anymore!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" the daughter of Athena asked. She hiccupped again and cried, muffling her whimpers with her hands.

"Those damned hormones," Nico growled. "Why are you crying?"

"I just told you guys I was pregnant and Percy is ignoring it, and you're being bitch and stealing him away from me!"

"Di immortales," Nico scowled. "Sorry okay, I'm sorry. And Percy and I aren't… You know."

"It's written all over your face! Don't bother lying!"

Percy came back. "What happened?" He asked.

Annabeth straightened up. Her hair was oily and streaked with gray. Her face was red as she tried to compose herself.

Nico stood. "I need some fresh air." He walked out of the store with the straw, turning one last time to glare at the daughter of Athena.

Percy touched Annabeth's shoulder. "Is Nico really that mean?"

Annabeth shrugged Percy's hand off. "Don't touch me." She scurried off into the bathroom clutching her stomach. Percy watched as she left. One of his best friends held a baby inside of her and all Nico could do was…

Percy left Starbucks and found Nico across the street on the bench.

"Why were you being such a jerk?" Percy asked Nico, calmly as possible.

"Percy, I thought you'd never come." Nico said, reaching over to touch Percy's hand. Percy snatched his hand away in time.

"Good Lord Hades, don't tell me you like wise girl again," Nico sighed.

"No, my heart belongs to…" Percy swallowed and continued on. "Annabeth was really upset. "Why can't you just be nice to her?"

"Because I miss being in your bed."

"Honestly, brown pee."

Nico blushed. "Aww that was the first time you used my nickname officially."

Percy groaned. "Please, just listen to me. Didn't you see how upset she was? I've never seen Annabeth that clumsy, and disoriented…"

Nico looked down. Percy looked at his watch. "I have to go."

"Where," Nico asked. "Sneaking Annabeth into your apartment?"  
Percy blushed. "Leave me alone, okay. And no, I don't have feelings for Annabeth anymore!"

"So what, we're breaking up?"

"Nico, I am _not _your boyfriend!" Percy said.

"So what, you wanna fuck me for nothing?"

"It's not that simple."

Nico stood up. "You know what, I need some space. And I'm not breaking up with you either with you because you're _not my boyfriend_."

With that, Nico stormed off down the street, with no clue where he was headed. He just wanted to get away from Percy, and not have to see his soft, beautiful face ever again. He passed many people and faces along the way, but they all seemed like a simulation. Their blank, hurried expressions where meaningless compared to the amount of emotion Nico was feeling right now. He blinked away tears as he imagined what Percy would do now; probably go looking for Annabeth and talk to her, and before they knew they would get back together. Of course, it wouldn't matter anyway since Percy and Nico where never together. It wouldn't make sense to be in a way, since it all started yesterday night. It just hurt badly to see Percy so angry; especially when it dealt with Annabeth's feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the story Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The rightful author is Rick Riordan**

**I am simply a fan… Who happens to like slash: D **

**All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the new characters that I have added do not exist in his books. **

**What is Love? 3: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction**

Percy Jackson went back up to his apartment, upset. He was fed up with Nico and himself; Nico for hurting Annabeth, and being jealous, and himself for yelling at Nico. There was like a permanent scar on his heart for doing that. He bore to remember Nico di Angelo's gorgeous face as Percy's words distorted his expression. He hadn't even been that harsh, it just felt so wrong. Percy unlocked the door and slammed the door behind him.

Paul Blowfis caught him coming in. "Perce, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm… Sort of…" Percy answered.

Paul came to up to Percy from the living room and looked over him. "You sure don't look it." He glanced around the doorway. "Where's that

di Angelo kid…?"

"He…"

"Oh boy,"

"What?" Percy asked. "Why'd you say oh boy?"  
Paul made a face and said, "Trouble in paradise…?"

Percy turned bright red and scratched behind his ear. "Er, yea, Annabeth came in town remember?"

"No," Paul said, touching Percy's arm. "I know something's up. It's not Annabeth; it's not any girl… It's Nico."

Percy swallowed. "Well, you know what, what's the point of lying anymore? Yes it's him; we had a little dispute."

"Perce, I know things; I see, I hear, I feel certain emotions given off by the people around me. I'm no demigod, but anyone could sense the feelings between you and Nico."  
Percy sighed. "I guess it's kind of hard to hide, I mean… I thought I was in love but… Maybe it's because of my dad; you know Hades and Poseidon aren't buddies."

Paul nodded. "Well, alright kid, I'll let you handle your problems. Just let things unravel for you. Sometimes life is asking you to step back and accept the natural order of things."

With those words, Paul Blowfis returned to the living room and resumed what he was doing. Percy went down the hall to his room. The electricity was working again, so he had a light. He didn't use it though; he preferred the dim, blue lit sky. Clouds formed up in Zeus' kingdom, and rain started to spit. Eventually, it started pouring. Percy looked sadly out his window, thinking of Nico. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders from his bed; it smelled like Nico; that strange, default type of smell. Like water, or air. Those things didn't particularly have a smell until you mixed something with it. Nico had the purest scent. Paul was right, Percy thought. He would sit back and watch the show. He could only hope that Nico would return.

Nico was being rained on. The droplets smacked him as if to say, "We despise you, son of Hades, return to the Underworld." Nico brushed of the rain with his walk and ignored the malevolent snickers in his ears. It was becoming rather cold though, with only his black hoodie to wear.

In the distance, Nico saw a ghost; great, another spirit to be irritated by. He approached the ghost slowly, and realized it wasn't a ghost at all.

"Nico?" the figure asked, looking Nico into the eyes. The person had a hood pulled over their head, and their dark hair fell into their pale face dramatically. The face's delicate structure was familiar… The freckles, the sharply bridged nose…He noticed those lightning blue eyes.

"Thalia…?"  
Thalia Grace's face lit up. "Nico…!" She cried, embracing him tightly.

Now, the last thing Nico expected from Thalia was a hug, but he accepted it. She was warm with an immortal heart. She held the familiar smell of vanilla shampoo. Thalia pulled away and looked at Nico curiously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I was on this important mission with Artemis, and suddenly there was like this huge explosion and we ended up here; well just me and Artemis; the others are no where to be seen. Now there are all these voices in my head telling me to go up to Olympus and see my dad."

"Interesting… The things that go on in the life of a demigod…"

Thalia giggled. "I know, right?" She was smiling ever so sweetly, Nico could barely decode the strange feelings she was giving off.

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"15; I just turned 15 last week."

"Wow, you're like…" Thalia looked him up and down. "Really cut—changed."

"Ditto, I guess… Not really."

"Yea, I'm kind of immortal." The daughter of Zeus giggled.

"Does this weather have anything to do with you by any chance?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Well, it's like a big reunion. Annabeth came today but… I won't guarantee she'll be here much longer."

Thalia looked around. "Artemis went to Olympus for something; hopefully she won't be back for awhile."

"Why not…?"

"Cuz I'm gonna sneak you inside our little hideout."

Nico chuckled. "Wait, you're not serious?"

"I love being a huntress and all, but I just can't stand this whole, "I'm not a lesbian but I love girls and hate guys" thing."

Nico smiled.

Thalia and Artemis' hideout was in a small motel room, isolated from everyone else. It was cold in there, with no electricity. The whole décor was ancient and boring. It was dirty and smelled like mold.

"Are you serious?" Nico asked. "This is just gross."

"Exactly," Thalia said. "They have horrible management here. I doubt any mortal leaves this place in the same condition as when they first checked in."

Thalia found a lamp and touched the light bulb with her finger. Electricity from her fingers spiraled up the bulb, creating a dim light.

"Last night it was completely bright, but the rain kind of extinguished me."

Nico looked around the room and back up at Thalia awkwardly. She eventually met Nico's eyes.

"It's hard to believe you're the same kid I met 5 years ago." She said.

"Yea, I know; I'm so much more awesome now."

Thalia laughed. "Yea," she reached over sheepishly and unzipped Nico's jacket. "Ooh, Slipknot."

"Yea, Annabeth said something like that… It came out differently as you could imagine."

"I know right, the only music she listens to probably comes from a lyre."

Nico laughed. "It's weird that I kind of never got to know you."

"Yea, that one time in the Underworld with Percy was one thing, but."

Nico groaned. Thalia touched his shoulder, but pulled back her hand like Nico was on fire. "What's wrong?"

"It's Percy… Things are kind of… Weird suddenly,"

"Weird like what, demigod weird or…"

"The second one; you know, with Annabeth being back and all…"

Thalia took off her jacket and threw it on one of the beds. "Wait, it there something I don't know that should be obvious."

Nico thought of telling Thalia, he really did, but something made him stop. She seemed to like him, and he was not going to blow it now.

"Naw, it's just that Annabeth and I got in a fight and Percy got mad at me, so it's just a big blur of emotions."

"I get it, I guess… It's just that…"

"What?"

"I don't know, there's something about you that keeps occurring to me but my brain just isn't letting me know."

Nico scratched his wrist to calm his nerves. "Really, like what?"

"I only wish I could tell you…"

Nico took out something sharp and metallic from his pocket and fingered it.

"Maybe I need to take a spin…" He scratched his wrist self consciously.

Thalia looked at Nico's wrist as he scratched it. Her pretty blue eyes widened and she grabbed Nico's wrist. She pulled back the sleeve and traced the son of Hades' arm. There where needle size cuts all down his pale arm. There was one slice that was slightly flushed; it was more recent.

"Nico, what the hell…?" Thalia said.

"I just tried it one day, and I liked it. I'm not sad or anything… Well actually I was really happy until the fight."

"But still,"

"Yea, I know it's stupid." Nico mumbled.

Thalia pulled back her sleeve and showed Nico a small X on her wrist. "It took me forever, and my blood was like… Ochre…."

Nico chuckled.

Thalia smirked and suddenly turned red. "You know, you're really pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Like," Thalia took Nico's injured wrist gently in her fingers, caressing the cuts. "…Like hot."

Nico looked down at the ground, as he felt a pang of guilt for cutting. Apparently Thalia did it too, but it still felt stupid; really stupid.

The daughter of Zeus took Nico's other wrist in her hand and smiled. Her eyes electrocuted Nico's heart; in a good way.

"If I kiss you now," Thalia whispered, "Will you kiss me back?"

"Depends," Nico said. "Are you a good kisser?"

Thalia giggled and leaned over to Nico, Her lips pressed on his neck. She moved them over and pressed them into his lips. Nico kissed her back, finding her intriguing in ways separate from Percy. Thalia released his wrists and put her hands around his waist. Nico touched Thalia's hair, which was soft through his fingers. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue over Thalia's. She smiled into his mouth and slipped her hands under Nico's shirt, touching his waist. Nico made his move and kissed Thalia on the neck, making her giggle. The fell back onto one of the beds, continuing to "mingle" until Nico pulled himself up from Thalia's body suddenly. He looked at her strangely as she smiled at him, her eyes craving more.

"You're awesome at kissing, you know." Thalia said.

"I guess so…" Nico mumbled.

"I just wish sometimes that it didn't have to be this way," Thalia said, touching Nico's cheek. "I just wish Artemis didn't hate guys so much."

Nico smirked. "I should go, ya know."

"Yea," Thalia said. "I guess you should. Lady Artemis could show up anytime soon."

Nico stood and started to leave, but he turned and gave Thalia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Thalia Grace."

Percy was impatient. Nico still wasn't back; so much for "sleep with me".

At this moment he wished he could take back everything. Not just what he said to Nico, but what Nico said to Annabeth. Percy went and turned on the light. He'd been sitting in the dark since the morning, staring out the window. A tear absently streamed down his face. He rubbed it away angrily.

And so Percy curled up in bed, knowing that he would be sleeping alone tonight. There was a knock on his door.

"Nico," Percy called desperately.

Mrs. Blowfis slipped in Percy's room. She had a sympathetic smile on her face. "Percy, what's the matter?" she asked.

Percy sat up straight. "Nothing, nothing…"  
Mrs. Blowfis sighed. "That's what you told Paul." She looked around the room. "Umm… where's Nico?"

Percy let out a shaky breath and hugged himself. "I don't know, he was probably swallowed up in the crowd somewhere…"

"What crowd?"

"The streets,"

"He wasn't born yesterday, he'll come back."

"See," Percy said. "That's the thing, he'll never come back."

"Something really is the matter, Percy, I'm not stupid. And, why are you going to bed so early, we haven't had dinner and you skipped lunch."

"Mom, I just can't talk about it… I'm kind of hurting right now."

Mrs. Blowfis looked alarmed. "Oh! I'll get you some pain killer."

"No, not that kind… Why don't you ask Paul?"  
Percy's mother was offended. "So what, you can't tell your own mother?"

Percy groaned. "I can't talk, like I said, I'm hurting."

Mrs. Blowfis frowned. "Fine,"

She left the room. Percy was alone once again. He was wrapped up in his sheets, trying to sleep. It seemed impossible at this point. He closed his eyes and saw Nico's face; his beautiful, beautiful face. Percy blinked the image away. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the blank ceiling. He wanted to turn of the light, but lights actually helped him sleep better. To be honest, the only thing that would really help him sleep better was Nico talking to him with that amazing voice of his.

Eventually, all this thinking and feeling snuck up on him. Percy drifted off into sleep. He dreamed of Nico, naturally. Percy was standing underwater in one of his bubbles, all alone; then came Nico. He turned around and there he was, glorious as ever with a tint of blue to his deathly pale skin. He slipped into Percy's bubble.

"Hey Percy," Nico di Angelo spoke.

"You're back." Percy said, his voice glowing with love.

"Sort of; I mean, my body is here, but my soul is back in the motel room."

"What motel?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Take the hint; Thalia just arrived."

"What…?"

"You heard me."

Percy felt boiling anger in his dream. Fires burned underwater, roaring with anger. Nico looked around, flushed with surprise.

"What the hell?" He cried.

Now the dream Percy was crying. Tears streamed down his face continuously. "You've angered me. You should burn in my underwater fires, you should down the water."

"Why? I thought you loved me. I thought that our power of attraction really meant something to you. Someone who loves someone else wouldn't give up on them."

"So since you've left you think I'll keep chasing you? You're putting that in my hands?"

"Yes."

"That's criminal."

Percy turned away from Nico, choking on underwater tears, even though they where still safe inside his bubble. He heard Nico's soft, innocent breathing behind him. It sounded so cute. It was like the purest breathing as if from a new born baby. Percy wanted to turn around and say, "I don't care!" but he didn't feel that way; he did care. It hurt to hear that Nico was with Thalia; Percy loved Nico.

"Percy, look at me." Nico said calmly.

Percy turned around slowly and looked Nico di Angelo in the eyes.

Nico moved up closer to Percy and took his face in his hands. "Just let go of all that balled up anger and forgive me; I love you all the same."

It was hard for Percy to believe, but after Nico kissed him it was hard to disagree. He wished life was just that easy; that a kiss could solve all your problems.

Percy Jackson woke up, tears streaming down his face. He didn't usually straight out cry, especially around Annabeth, but he couldn't hold it back. He turned face down into his pillow and sobbed. For some reason, that dream had really done something; it was like it had predicted the near future.

That's when there was another knock at Percy's door. He frowned. Another knock at this time of night…? Then Percy noticed his clock read 8:01. Wow, he'd only been asleep for 3 hours.

There went the knock again. "Come in," Percy said.

Nico di Angelo walked into Percy's room, blushing. What was so embarrassing?

"Nico…" Percy mumbled. Another sob caught at his throat. He swallowed it. He would not cry in front of Nico.

Nico came in slowly and sat down at the foot of Percy's bed. He smiled. There was a hint of guilt in his eyes.

Percy's stomach screamed. "Okay, what happened? Where were you?"

"Hmm, um, well, you see I was walking and I ran into…"

"Thalia…!" Percy cried. You got a big fat mouthful of the daughter of Zeus!"

Nico paled. "What, how did you know?"

Percy crawled over to Nico on his bed and smelled behind his ear primitively, his nose brushing Nico's skin. The son of Hades giggled. "You smell like her…"

"Yea, like vanilla…" Nico sighed.

Percy pinched Nico's leg. "Ouchie..!" Nico cried. "A little too close to my sensitive spot, fish boy…"

Percy chuckled, moving his hand closer. Nico squealed and jumped back playfully.

"Don't think I'm not still mad…" Percy said.

"But, I'm not your boyfriend remember?"

"Nico, be mature about this, I get that you're 15 and all, but I don't give fuck about age when I'm in love…"

Nico's face softened and he touched Percy's face and along the ridge of his neck. "Aww…I love you too."

Percy felt a huge welt mixed with sadness and betrayal and love grow on his heart. He breathed out through his mouth.

"But Nico," Percy said. "Why'd you have to do it?"

"I've never experienced girls before… They're actually kind of interesting." Nico said.

"But that's not the point, the point is that you basically left me angrily and went and made out with our cousin!"

"No, no, don't say that, it creeps me out… And how did you know about Thalia and me anyway?"

"I had a dream… You know those demigod dreams…"

Nico leaned on Percy's bed with his back to the wall. Percy still sat at his side. "Nico, I'm confused… Teach me…"

Nico di Angelo looked away from Percy. "You're making me feel guilty."

Percy stuck out his lip and stared at Nico with big eyes. "You should; you weren't being truthful to me… I never thought you would stoop this low."

"I'm sorry Percy, I really am…"

"Six words don't heal me."  
Nico's dark eyes glittered with tears. Percy wanted to let them fall; he wanted to let Nico feel his pain that he was hiding ever so subtlety now. But in a way, Percy didn't want it. The last time Nico cried was out of love; this time it was out of shame. Percy brushed the tear away before it could fall. Nico held his hand there.

"Please forgive me…"

"But why Thalia…?"

"She dragged me into it… She was so seductive about it."

"I can be seductive," Percy said.

Nico laughed. "I like you just the way you are, fish boy." He kissed Percy's mouth. Percy held Nico's face.

Nico pulled away and asked, "What about Annabeth?"

"I can't just leave her. We have to help her. Knowing Annabeth, she'll hide it from just about any responsible adult… But hey, I would too."

Nico kissed Percy's cheek and smiled. "Okay."

"What, you're happy about that?"

"No," Nico chuckled. "I just… You know… I wanna make sure she's okay."

"That's why you're gonna apologize, I don't know how, but we're gonna find Annabeth Chase. You, Nico, are going to say sorry."

"Just that…? Say sorry?"

"A full apology, di Angelo,"

"Okay," Nico wrapped around Percy's arm and smiled.

"Aren't you happy?" Percy asked, looking at his friend curiously.

"Just glad to be with you,"

"So…." Percy said. "What about the whole "sleep with me" thing?"

"I don't know what about it."

"Are you going to?"

"I have no choice, I promised. I swore on the River Styx!"

"You did not!"

"I did, just now… Using past tense,"

They both laughed. Percy stopped laughing and listened as Nico laughed. It filled him up with such joy that he could just explode. Of course, that would be gross. Then everyone would be living off of his guts.

And so, Percy held on to the time he had with Nico. He held on to that moment. He kept the positive; he blocked out any possible thoughts leading up to the big question… What about Thalia?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the story Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The rightful author is Rick Riordan**

**I am simply a fan… Who happens to like slash: D **

**All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the new characters that I have added do not exist in his books. **

**What is love? 4: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction **

The next morning was a shocker. Nico di Angelo awoke with whispers around him. He forgot how he'd fallen asleep, but somehow he was lying with Percy's arms around his waist. He felt like they where intertwined in a big pretzel.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd see Percy with a _boy_." Someone whispered. Nico let one eye open and rolled over to see Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis staring into the bedroom, talking. One of them caught Nico peeking at them, so he closed his eye and nudged Percy with his toe, who giggled in his sleep. Nico snorted.

"Oh, oh, let's go, Paul, they caught us!" Mrs. Blowfis cried. She pushed her husband out of the doorway and they scurried away like Kindergarteners on the playground. Nico chuckled at Mrs. Blowfis. She could act just like a kid sometimes.

When they where clear out of sight, Nico whispered in Percy's ear.

"They where spying on us…"

Percy shivered at the sound of Nico's voice and blinked awake slowly.

"Hey, lovely," Percy said, rubbing his eyes and kissing Nico's forehead.

The son of Hades sat up and looked around the room like he was seeing it for the first time. "It's so weird, it's like we had sex."

Percy laughed. "Ha, which we _didn't_,"

"I wasn't counting on that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nico smiled devilishly. "Nothing…"

Percy's eyes suddenly grew big with shock. "Wait, you said they saw us? Mom and Paul…? Oh shit."

"Yea, that's a big ass shit right there. What do you think they'll say?"

"I don't know… Let's go out there and act like a couple and see what they say."

"Shouldn't we like do the opposite?"

Percy thought. "Naw, I like to think outside the box."

"So what, we're just like going out there all cute-sey and see how they react?"

"Exactly, brown pee,"

"Are you gonna call me brown pee?"

"Not if you drink water."

"Fine..."

Nico and Percy left Percy's room, and their act began.

"Morning Mom, Paul," Percy said. Nico was wrapped around his arm. Paul and Sally exchanged looks. Nico smiled secretly.

"Uh, good morning Percy," Paul said.

Sally just smiled. Then Percy turned to Nico. "Good morning to you too, Nico pie." He said in a false voice. Then he kissed Nico passionately on the lips before his parents.

When he pulled away Nico was completely red and couldn't take his eyes off of Percy.

"Wow, isn't love wonderful? It's a shame some people are so hateful towards _different people_." Percy said, grinning plastically.

Paul Blowfis was pouring milk and staring at the boys, completely unaware that he was pouring the milk and missing the bowl completely.

"Oh Paul, look what you did." Sally said, taking a rag and wiping up the milk. She looked back at Nico, and then gave Percy a look that said, "You approve of this?"

Percy ignored the look on the sly. "Uh, so yea, we might go out to look for Annabeth today," he said, leaning on the wall. Nico just stared at him, smiling. It was becoming creepy so Percy looked away.

"Really, what was wrong with her?"  
Nico blinked into reality. "We'd love to tell, but Annabeth wants it to stay secret."

"I see," Sally said. "Well, you should really help her."

"We'll try our best, Mom." Percy said, absently coiling a lock of Nico's hair around his finger. It was black and shiny.

Mr. Blowfis was starting to refill his cereal bowl. He continuously looked back up at Nico and Percy. Percy caught Paul's look and rubbed his shoulder into Nico's. Nico looked up and Percy slung his arm around the other boy's waist.

"Is there a problem?" Percy asked, observing the looks from his parents.

"No… There's nothing." Paul said nervously, shoving a spoon full of Cheerios into his mouth to avoid talking further.

Sally looked into Nico's eyes strangely for one second and then looked away onto the ground. She turned to Paul and ruffled his hair. Then she whispered something. He nodded with understanding.

"I'll just go into the living room ad turn on the news. Join me Paul?" Percy's mother said robotically.

"Sure, Sally."

"Hmm…" Nico said. "Sounds so well rehearsed,"

Percy laughed, breaking the awkwardness slightly.

"What's up with you two?" Sally asked. "I would have thought twice about my answer if I knew you where intimate with all your guy friends."

Percy smiled. "What's up with us? Mom, you know what, I think I'm actually in love; and no, not to make you grandparents."

A smile teased at the corner of Nico's mouth.

"So, what, you're like… Not straight?"

"Nope; is there a problem with that?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"I can." Paul said. "It's weird, disturbing… inappropriate..."

"Homophobe..!" Percy cried out.

"Percy Jackson, don't go throwing around such titles!" Sally snapped.

Percy released Nico's waist. "Only if they're true mom, only if they're true…"

"I am not a homophobe," Paul said.

"Prove it."

"How…?"

Sally ran her fingers though her hair and sighed. "You know, I think breakfast is over, lets just enjoy the rest of today. Percy we are not done talking about this."

Nico and Percy had the kitchen to themselves. Nico turned to Percy who was leaning on the wall and hugged his waist. Percy laid his chin on Nico's head. "I don't care what they think, okay fish boy."

"I wish I could say the same…"

Nico gave Percy a small kiss on the throat. "Gosh, you need to relax, Percy… What's been bugging you so much?"

"You and Thalia,"

"I'm telling her about us."

"So… You mean…."

"Yep,"

"You're telling her that you're not single?"

"But I am." Nico said.

"Not anymore you're not." Percy said, blushing. He knew his mom was spying from the living room; she was talking to herself. "Nico, will you be my boyfriend? You already know how much I love you."

"Uhh, I don't know…"

"Come on; don't play hard to get…"

"Okay, sure!" Nico said, jumping up into Percy's arms like a monkey. Percy laughed and almost fell with Nico wrapped around him like a Koala baby.

"Aww," Mrs. Blowfis cooed.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Mom, you're horrible at spying!"

"Sorry, I can't help it; your life is so much more interesting than mine!" Sally said. "And what does Thalia Grace have to do with this?"

"Mom..!" Percy cried.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone." She walked around the corner into the living room and disappeared.

Percy looked at Nico. "You know what you have to do."

"Apologize to Annabeth."

"I don't know where she is."

"Find her somewhere,"

"Like…?"

Percy ruffled the other boy's hair. "You know where to look, Zombie boy."

"I don't know Annabeth like you do."

"But I'm not the one who hurt her."

**Author's note:**

**I will hopefully be posting a part 5 of this story! **

**Subscribe to my story! **

**Subscribe to me as an author! **

**Thnx, TTYL **** MissFrodoBaggins**


End file.
